


Drunk On Love

by SuperPsychoNutcase



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Boys Only, F/M, Girl's night, Hawkmoth is NOT okay with murder, Stalker OC - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Viperion panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPsychoNutcase/pseuds/SuperPsychoNutcase
Summary: Angry that Adrien would throw a boys only party, the girls decide to have a party of their own. Alya has a few too many and calls the boys to brag about their good time.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 22
Kudos: 366





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not good at summaries. Enjoy this Lukanette tidbit. :3

The Liberty floated peacefully on the Seine, gently rocking those on board in time with the waves. Despite the warm and sunny day, those lounging on the deck were irritable and upset.

“I can’t believe the boys would throw a party without us!” Alix pouted from a lawn chair, muscled arms crossed over her chest.

Mylene was sniffling sadly, curled up into a ball. “Ivan didn’t even text me to let me know about it. He tells me everything!”

Juleka and Rose sat together on a cardboard box stuffed to the brim with so much junk that it was a miracle that Anarka had been able to close it at all. Juleka fingered a strand of her black hair. “It’s really unlike Luka to run off somewhere without telling me. Are you sure you saw right, Marinette?”

“I’m sure of it. It looked like every guy in town was invited. Even Wayhem got to go.” Being back on the Liberty only reminded Marinette of the growing distance between her and Adrien. That day, when she realized that life always had a way of keeping them separated was when her heart slowly but surely began to let him go. Though just as her heart ached for the loss of a first love never requited, it also raced excitedly at the memory of meeting Luka. To Marinette, it was almost as if the universe had presented this perfect male specimen to her the moment she realized that a relationship with Adrien Agreste just wasn’t meant to be. 

Alix huffed most angrily. “That blond brat has some nerve throwing a party and not inviting us! I understand the need for guy-time, but he invited men he doesn’t even hang out with! Fricken Damocles was invited!”

“Well if the guys are indulging in their testosterone, maybe we should take this opportunity to have a girl’s day!” Alya winked from over her cellphone at the others. “We can invite others and brag to the boys about all the fun we’re having without them.”

The mood seemed to brighten at such a suggestion. Alya sent out texts to her contacts telling them to join her on the Liberty while Marinette and Alix went out to collect refreshments. Juleka, Rose, Alya, and Mylene stayed behind to clean the deck enough to make it somewhat easy for guests to move around. Anarka, having woken up from her nap, seemed delighted that her usually shy daughter was hosting a shindig and happily vacated the ship for the day and telling the girls to have fun.

By the time Marinette and Alix returned, girls had already begun flocking to the boat. Ondine had brought sodas while Aurore bought chips and dip. It was a small gathering, but soon the young women were laughing and dancing to the music. Then Alix stepped out onto the deck holding up four bottles her hands. “Alright, time to really get this party going!”

Rose gasped in shock. “But that’s alcohol! We’re not allowed…”

Alix waved her off, setting the bottles on a table. “Come on, Anarka told us to have fun! It’s not like we’re hurting anyone.”

Juleka seemed uncomfortable, but her mother had let her drink before. Determined to have a good time, the girl stepped up and began mixing drinks like a pro. Her mom had taught her a few tricks and it seemed to impress the others. Marinette was unwilling to drink at first, but Alya’s imploring had her downing her first shot and promptly spitting it out when told it was named Screaming Orgasm.

Over at the Agreste Mansion, the party had dwindled down after a few hours and many of the guests had left. The few that remain were tired but satisfied. Cleanup commenced and the boys that stayed vowed to help Adrien. Nino, Ivan, Max, Nathaniel, Kim, and Luka all helped with cleaning and straightening up the model’s expansive room. In the middle of their session, Luka’s phone began to ring.

Seeing his sister’s name and without thinking twice, he slid his finger across the screen and activated the camcall. Instead of the familiar face of his sibling filling the screen, it was Alya Cesaire dominating the camera. “Alya? Why do have Juleka’s phone? Is she okay?”

The others stopped working to rush over at Luka’s worried tone. Max grabbed the phone and was able to sync the stream to the large tv. The males gathered at the screen to watch Alya blush and stumble across the deck of the Liberty. “Oh, she’s fine. I’m just using her phone because Ondine passed out on mine.”

Recognizing the slight slur and flush of her skin, Luka groaned into his hands. “Don’t tell me Juleka was making drinks again.”

“Jewel makes one kickass Royal Fuck!”

The boys pulled back in shock. 

“Did…” Nathaniel stuttered, “did she just say what I thought she said?”

Luka sighed in aggravation. “It’s the name a shot. Our mom was a bartender a while back and showed us how to mix drinks. While I know how to make a decent cocktail, Juleka picked it up really quick.”

Nino let out a nervous chuckle and stuck his head into the camera’s view. “Alya, babe, are you okay?”

The girl blew a raspberry and swung her arm as if to wave away his concern. “We’re all good here! Even Mylene is having fun, see?” The screen blurred as Alya twisted the phone to find the tiny girl currently scribbling on a scrap piece of paper. “How’re ya doi’, Mylene?”

The blonde looked up, her eyes noticeably red and wet. “I wrote Ivan a poem. Rose are red, violets are blue, I love you.”

Alya appeared on the screen once more. “That was beautiful.”

Ivan shuffled his feet. Alya proceeded to pan the phone across the deck to show the girls. Ondine was slumped over the rail, Juleka and Rose playing a very clumsy patty cake, Aurore was wrestling with her umbrella, and Alix was dancing on the stage that was set up for Kitty Section. There wasn’t any music playing, but that wasn’t stopping her from drunkenly belting out the words to a Jagged Stone song. 

Max snickered in good humor. “It looks like they had a pleasant time. They will most assuredly regret it when the wake up to their first hangover.”

Adrien smiled even though he still felt concern for his friends. “I’m just glad they were on the Liberty and not out at a club or something. I’d hate for anything bad to happen to them.”

Luka noticed the missing presence of one girl in particular, one he cared for very much. “Wait a minute. Where’s Marinette? Is she safe?”

Alya giggled, “She’s fine! She went down for a nap. I’ll go find her.” The camera followed Alya’s progress through the ship, calling out her friend’s name and opening doors in her search for Marinette. Alya opened another door and Luka could see the color of his bedroom wall in the frame behind Alya as she looked off screen. “There you are, girl! Where are your clothes?”

Six sets of eyes strayed to Luka’s face, now a flaming red the rivaled Nathaniel’s scarlet locks. Almost immediately, snippets of his darkest fantasies flashed in his mind of the dark haired girl laying half naked on his bed. In all of these visions, Marinette was calling to him so sweetly, her sultry heart song ringing in his ears. 

Marinette’s sweet voice filtered through the speakers. “It was hot…”

“Okay. And why are you on Luka’s bed?” The boys could see Alya smirking as she interrogated her best friend.

“The pillow smells like Luka.” The boy in question choked on his own spit. “He smells so nice and manly.”

Alya’s smirk deepened. “Well you need to put your clothes back on, missy, and get out of his bed!”

“No!” Luka barely heard the sweet melody of Marinette’s voice over the pounding of his heart. The girl he couldn’t stop thinking about since the very moment they met, the only heart song that had been dominating his mind, was spread about on his bed. And he wasn’t there.

The other males, save for one, snickered along with Alya as she continued goading the young fashionista. “Suit yourself. Cuz when he gets back home, he’s gonna kick you out.”

Marinette let out an adorable gasp. “He would never! Luka is the sweetest, most kindest man to ever walk the earth in the history of forever! He is the biggest sweetheart to ever exist, ever, and he would never kick me out of his bed.”

“She can stay in my bed if she wants.” ‘Please stay in my bed.’ Luka thought to himself desperately, taking no small amount of pleasure knowing that an inebriated Marinette had sought out his bed and reveled in his scent. Drunk and impaired, she had chosen him. He had noticed the glances she had been shooting Adrien lately. Each time he was in the same room with the two Luka could see the sadness in her baby blues of a first love lost growing more obvious every time. While empathetic to her plight, having watched his own first love ruin her life over a smooth talking player, he also felt elation that her heart was letting go. And, it seemed, had latched onto a new hope. Though he could not unbreak her heart, he would be there to catch the woman Adrien was too blind to notice. Which was perfectly fine with Luka, really. Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a brave and kind hearted, beautiful girl. Luka would consider himself lucky if Marinette decided to share her life with him and would never let a day go by without letting her know just how much he loves and appreciates her if she chose him. 

And the way she was cheering and chanting his name, it was looking like a future with her was more achievable than he thought. “Yay! Luka is the greatest! See Alya! I told you Luka was the nicest man in the world.”

Her best friend snorted, “Whatever. I’m telling everyone you have Viperion themed undies.”

“I made them myself.” Luka was once again choking on his own air supply. All he could think of was Marinette sporting raunchy, snake themed undergarments winking at him from his bed. He knew, of course, that his identity was only known by Ladybug, but it was flattering all the same knowing that she liked his heroic side enough to craft panties befitting the theme of his akuma-fighting suit.

While Luka was falling deeper in love with Marinette, Adrien was trying to figure out the strange heat burning in his chest. It wasn’t anger or regret or any emotion he’d felt before. Both of the dark haired artists were his friends, though he was admittedly a tad closer to one than the other. Nino and Alya were his friends and was happy when the announced their relationship. So why did the thought of Marinette and Luka getting together feel… wrong?

A loud crash and a wobble of the image on screen alerted all those watching to Alya’s look of sudden fear. “What was…?” Another loud crash and rock of the boat cut her off and sent her falling to the floor. The screen went black and distant screaming could be heard. The boys in the room were able to make out the word ‘Akuma’ before the connection was cut and the call ended.

While the young men were trying to collect themselves and settle on a plan, Luka was already running to the front door. His absence was noticed rather quickly and Adrien sprinted after him. The blond was just able to grab him before Luka could open the door as Nino and the others practically fell down the stairs. Luka pulled away, his stance a mix of panic and rage, and glared down at the model. “What are you doing?! Marinette’s in danger!”

“So are the other girls, but running into danger won’t solve anything.” Adrien matched his tone with a stormy expression of his own. “Let Ladybug and Chat Noir handle the Akuma. You won’t be helping by getting in the way.”

Luka opened the door. “I have to do something.” And he left.

The expansive foyer was silent, the sound of the door slamming echoing off the wall. Adrien huffed in irritation and bit back several expletives about the blue haired boy. He didn’t know why he felt such burning anger for the guitarist, only that he was very annoyed with Luka’s need to save Marinette. Who was in his bedroom, drunk, and wearing Viperion themed panties if Alya was to be believed. 

Nino brushed past Adrien as the rest of the boys ran towards the Seine. “Come on, dude. We have to get Ladybug’s attention.”

Adrien nodded and followed after his friends before purposefully falling back to transform. He could reach the Liberty faster as Chat Noir.

By the time Chat Noir was on the scene, the Akuma had torn the Liberty apart and was dangling a screaming Marinette off a bridge. The Akuma was a young woman with a pink and black suit. A heart cut into four parts was displayed on her chest in white. Her hair was a short and spiky platinum blonde and her eyes were a light pink with two sets of black lines running down her cheeks. In the hand not holding Marinette, who was clad only in teal scale-print undergarments, held a large, black cleaver knife. 

There was no sign of Ladybug, but Chat Noir was very surprised to see Viperion trying to talk down Hawkmoth’s latest victim. 

“My name isn’t Nicole, it’s Four Leaf Cleaver! And I’m going to kill this little bitch for taking Luka from me!” Four Leaf Cleaver squeezed Marinette’s wrist and gave her a shake. Viperion glared, but didn’t want to move lest Cleaver drop her in the Seine. 

Marinette, still being a tad drunk, began to get mouthy. She didn’t like bullies and really didn’t like this crazy cunt talking about Luka like he was some kind of possession she could claim. “With that kind of attitude, it’s no wonder he doesn’t want you.”

Cleaver howled in rage. “Shut up! You’re nothing to him! Just a distraction that caught his eye! He’ll come back to me when he fucks you out of his system!”

Luka, under the mask, burned with fury. Marinette meant the world to him. He would never get enough of her, not even if he lived a thousand lifetimes with her. “I ran into Luka on my way here. I think she means a lot more to him than some distraction from the way he begged me to save Marinette.”

“You saw Luka?” Cleaver’s pink eyes narrowed on the hero, not noticing the black clad one sneaking his way to her hostage. “Did he say anything about me?”

Viperion shook his head. “Only that you were an old band mate.”

If his goal was to calm her, he failed spectacularly. She didn’t react at first. Cleaver just stood there, processing the information. Viperion had seen Luka. Luka begged him to save the pigtailed harlot, but only mentioned their past acquaintance. 

Nicole loved Luka so much. She loved his devil may care attitude and blue tipped hair. She loved listening to him play his guitar, and watching him eat, interacting with his little sister, handling customers while on delivery duty. Nicole followed him around like a lovesick puppy, always watching and waiting for the right moment to approach him. Hearing of his worry for the little girl, two years his junior, ignited a white hot rage in her belly. Luka Couffaine, the object of her affection, wanted the girl she was dangling off a bridge… not herself.

The outline of a moth appeared before her eyes as Hawkmoth reached out to her. “Four Leaf Cleaver, use the girl to lure out Ladybug and those Miraculous!”

Cleaver could hear her heartbeat thundering in her ears. Who cared about Ladybug or Chat Noir or Miraculous? Luka didn’t love her. “No.”

“What?” Came his reply, shocked at his Akuma’s refusal to follow orders.

With a flex of her arm, Mariette was flung onto the cement of the bridge. Cleaver lifted her giant sword above her head with every intent to kill, her pink eyes gleaming with hate. “Luka can’t love you if you’re dead!”

Viperion was already leaping into action, flinging himself at the Akuma. Chat Noir was followed a moment after though still horrified at the madness shining in her pink gaze. Neither boy could have anticipated Cleaver’s entire body being encased in a dark purple miasma and leaving Nicole towering above Marinette with her hands above her head with a cleaving knife clenched in her fists. She was pretty enough with a light tan complexion and a rocker girl style, wearing black and vibrant pink. The small moth responsible for Nicole’s transformation started its journey back to its master.

Hawkmoth panted heavily in his lair and willed his muscles to relax. Never had one of his Akumas tried to kill someone. Injure, of course, but nothing more serious than a scrape or a fall. Nicole was so close to ending the life of a blooming designer all because the boy she liked prefered the girl. He had no choice but to call back his Akuma. He would have his chance soon enough with another Parisian seeking justice, but murder was a line he could not cross.

Both heros were frozen. Still no Ladybug, no Cataclysm, yet the threat was neutralized. Luka took a small step forward and called out to the trembling musician. “Nicole? Are you alright?”

She started to cry, her tears further smudging her mascara and making dark trails down her cheeks. Nicole pressed the handle of the knife to her forehead as she gave into the wet sobs that overtook her body. Luka would have felt sorry for his ex bandmate if she hadn’t threatened Marinette’s life. 

Marinette began inching towards Viperion and out of harm’s way. Nicole noticed the attempted escape and her fury returned like a tidal wave. She lifted arms up, releasing a righteous scream as she brought the knife down to slice into her skin. 

Viperion was close enough to knock the knife off course with a swing of his harp while he used his other arm to pull Marinette out of the line of fire. Tucked safely against his chest, he leapt back and made to run his cargo to safety. “Chat, you mind watching the crazy bitch while I take care of Marinette?”

‘Yes, in fact, I do mind! I’ll take Marinette while you deal with the pink stalker!’ That’s what Chat Noir wanted to say, but he knew Viperion was still relatively new in the hero scene. Ladybug would be disappointed him if one of her chosen got hurt because he got a little… because of a girl. It was one thing to be hurting people as Hawkmoth’s puppet, but something was obviously wrong with Nicole. “I’ll babysit her until the cops show up. Make sure Marinette gets looked at. She’s cradling her hand.” 

Viperion jumped along the rooftops of Paris holding Marinette close to his chest. He didn’t stop until he reached the Eiffel Tower and leapt to the safety of its peak. The wind was crisp and fresh so far from the ground. The pollution of city life didn’t taint the air and Luka felt like he was breathing for the first time. He’d only had the Snake Miraculous one other time, but he was stuck on the ground then. Feeling the rush of running above the streets, the sting of the wind against his cheeks as he leapt from roof to roof, and the sight of the city beneath him made Luka appreciate this chance. 

Marinette giggled and the view didn’t seem so important anymore. “Luka! Luka, you saved me! I knew you would.”

“Of course I would…” It took him a second to realize what she had just called him. Ladybug urged him to keep his identity a secret lest it be outed to Hawkmoth. “Save you. Is what your Luka would have said. If I were him. Which I’m not.”

Marinette blew a raspberry. “You’re a terrible liar. That’s one of the many things I like about you. Never have to worry about you lying to me.”

He slumped in defeat. “How did you know?”

“I’d know you anywhere.” She grinned in reply.

How she even knew he’d never know, but she still seemed a little tipsy even after the sobering experience of having your life threatened. Her pale cheeks were still flushed and her blue eyes dreamy. She shivered under a stiff wind and he finally noticed her lack of proper attire. Seeing as he couldn’t just take off his suit, Luka realized he’d have to detransform and lend her his jacket. Since she already knew his identity, he detransformed and quickly wriggled out of his jacket. “Here. As much as I love those panties, I’m sure you don’t want to go flaunting them.”

“Oh contraire.” She grabbed his jacket with a wink and a sly grin. “I flaunted my panties to the exact man I wanted to show.”

Luka blushed as he helped his girl into his clothes. He felt a sense of pride seeing her wearing something of his. After she was zipped up and snug, he transformed back and started back for the Liberty. Ladybug may not have shown up today, but there was hardly any damage to speak of and no one got hurt.

He knew she would come and take the Miraculous again, but for now he would enjoy the here and now. Marinette was safe, in his arms, and the world was at his feet. 

At least for this moment, all was right in the world.


	2. His New Guitar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone said that Marinette was being quite naughty in "Drunk On Love", and I laughed. Here is some naughty Marinette. Happy Singles Awareness Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure Luka's birthday isn't in February, but who cares!

It was Luka's birthday and I knew exactly what I had planned for my boyfriend.

It took many projects and saving up every cent to afford the lovely black and teal electric guitar with pretty golden accents. The back was signed by Jagged Stone with a personalized and heartfelt message to follow his dreams, a personal favor I only felt a little bad for requesting even if he seemed happy enough to do it.

The guitar’s surface gleamed under the light of his bedside lamp and the sunshine streaming through the porthole window, causing the golden knobs to sparkle pleasantly. I knew Luka would love his gift…. and what would come after seeing it.

It’s not as if it was our first time, that had occured one month prior, but this would be the first time I would initiate it in such a manner. The three times before had always happened naturally and had been very sweet. But after our first time together, I had begun to crave more and I hoped this would incite a little more… passion in my quiet and considerate boyfriend.

Finally, I heard the sound of his voice as he called out for his mother and sister only to start whistling when he received no response. Neither lady was on the boat and wouldn’t be until tomorrow afternoon. Juleka knew of my plans for her brother and was able to talk her mother into going on an overnight trip to a concert in the next town over. Anarka was elated to take her on a mother-daughter trip and happily left the Liberty in Luka’s care for the night. Which meant no interruptions. I adjusted the instrument between my legs and bit my lip in excitement.

Luka opened the door to his room, whistling away, and stripped out of his jacket. My heart was racing in my chest. I bit my lip harder, this time to keep from groaning at the sight of his pale, toned arm. He had gotten a tattoo three months back on his bicep of a blue snake winding around his arm. I never thought tattoos were appealing until he unveiled the artwork on his arm. Since then, one look at the ink was enough to make my insides flutter. Even more so once I understood the meaning behind it. Yes, it was to pay homage to his Miraculous, but the color was the same shade as my eyes.

He had started pulling out of the other sleeve when his whistling came to a sudden stop as he finally took in the image in front of him. I wiggled my hips as I watched his usually bright eyes grow dark with want. He absentmindedly pushed the jacket off and paid no mind to the way it fell to the floor, his focus trained solely on me. “Good evening, melody. What do you have there?”

I trailed the fingers of my right hand down the neck of the guitar, taking pleasure in the way his gaze followed the movement. “Your birthday present.”

“Is that so?” His teal stare seemed more interested in my naked skin than the shiny, new toy. 

Licking my lips, I gave him a cheeky grin. “And a guitar.”

My boyfriend was all tensed up, muscles coiled like a snake preparing to strike. His own tongue peaked and his voice gained a seductive purr. “I can see that. You want to put it down? It’s kind of in my way.”

I pouted in feigned distress. “Don’t you like your new guitar? I spent a lot of time looking for just the right one for you.”

Luka stalked towards me with slow, predatory grace. Even the way he crawled on the bed was like watching a panther on the hunt. What should look ridiculous only made me hotter. “Allow me to show you how grateful I am. Put it down.”

Wearing an eager smile, I carefully maneuvered the new instrument into it’s equally new case on the floor by the bed. I reveled in the sharp gasp and hungry growl when he spotted the only scrap of fabric that hid me from his gaze. “Are you alright?”

“Those panties have been the subject of many fantasies.” His glare was unwavering on the green and teal Viperion themed panties I wore on the day that brought us together. “The thought of them has tortured me for many a night, and now I can take my revenge.”

A shiver ran down my spine and I gasped at the thought of Luka ripping my panties off. Usually Luka would never dream of destroying my projects because he knew just how much effort and care I poured into each one. And normally I was grateful for his consideration he had for my passion, but who the fuck cares? I can make more. “Happy birthday, baby.”

“Happy birthday, indeed.” 

Then he pounced.


End file.
